


Kismet

by tremolux



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolux/pseuds/tremolux
Summary: You know what they say about hope.





	Kismet

Spencer awakes to a snake hissing in her face.

She jerks back and realizes it's behind glass, but the ropes binding her hands and legs restrict her movement.

Pictures of herself and her friends cover the walls. Dolls hang from tiny nooses. Eyeballs in jars of amber liquid. Finger bones strung along with Christmas lights. _Smells like burning hair._ Syringes, scalpels, and surgical tools laid out in waiting...

Her screams die against the duct tape covering her mouth.

"Mind keeping the noise down, love? It's rather irritating," says the hooded figure, silhouetted by surveillance monitors.

She'd recognize his accent anywhere.


End file.
